Ryan Dunn Looking For Love
by cKyMargera
Summary: Ryan Dunn is getting lonely so he tries to find someone


Everyone is asleep now in the Margera house but not for long. Raab Himself is woken with flour thrown in his face.  
  
Jesse Margera gets woke up by a guitar playing on top of his head. Rake is woken up with mustard all over his face.  
  
And of course Phil and April Margera wake up to the pleasent sound of fireworks. Who is behind all this? None other then   
  
Bam Margera and Brandon DiCamillo.   
  
Ryan Dunn walks in the house. Looking around to see who all is here.  
  
"uhm Hello..anyone awake?"  
  
"yeah Ryan you just woke everyone up" Brandon smirks  
  
Phil and April come in the kitchen their eyes are bloodshot red because they didn't get an hour of sleep.  
  
"BAM!" April yells out  
  
"What?" Bam replies from in the living room  
  
"I told you not to wake us up anymore I have a big day today! What is this a zoo? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"But you said I could do it! You said it would be alright!"  
  
"No I didn't say that!"  
  
While Bam and April fight over the fireworks, Rake walks in. He is covered in mustard. He is all yellow.  
  
His face looks so angry. He glares at Bam. Bam stops arguing with his mom and looks at Rake.  
  
"Good Morning Rake" Bam says and smiles  
  
"Go to hell" Rake responds  
  
Within a second Rake is on top of Bam punching the crap out of him. Ryan finally pulls Rake off of Bam.  
  
"Come on guys, its not worth this!" Ryan sighs  
  
Bam fianlly gets up and just sits there trying to regain from what had just happened.  
  
"Oh you need a hug?" Ryan suggests  
  
"Fuck off" Bam replies  
  
"but I just saved your life!"  
  
Within a few moments April is running in the house screaming. Everyone looks at her while Bam, Ryan, and Brandon snicker.  
  
"Oh my gosh! there is a snake in my car! A snake and it hissed at me its really big too! PHIL! help me! It could be poisonous!"  
  
April yells  
  
Phil comes through the door and looks at her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, just take my car"  
  
Then Phil looks at Bam and Brandon.  
  
"You guys do that? I've never thought of it that's a good one"  
  
They all laugh while April tries to find Phil's keys  
  
"It's not funny!" April shouts as she goes out the door.  
  
Brandon jumps down on the coach, and starts talking like a pirate. Rayn comes to sit next to him.  
  
"And don't be like Ryan's girlfriend and come out swinging" Brandon mumbles  
  
"Hey that's not funny!" Ryan yells "It's not my fault"  
  
"Don't worry Ryan you always have...Bam wait no...Jess...no Raab you always have Raab."  
  
"Shutup you try to find someone"  
  
Then Jess walks in with a big bump on his head. Ryan, Brandon, and Bam look at him and then Bam falls on the gorund laughing.  
  
"Dude, what happened to your head?" Bam smirks, still laughing  
  
"You did this...and this...I have a major headache and I have to go do a soundcheck tonight..Do we have any Advil?"  
  
Bam just shurgs and laughs harder at his unfourtunate brother. The Bam glances over at Brandon and Ryan. Brandon is half smiling probably because he has being saying  
  
some stuff to ryan, and Ryan is looking really pissed off. Ryan just shoves Brandon.  
  
"Ryan why are you being such a bitch?" Bam asks  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up you don't even know whats wrong..You'll never understand me."  
  
"But we all understand how you got the nickname..."Cryin' Ryan"  
  
"I have no one...Im really getting bored...You have Jenn, Johnny has Melanie, Jess has Jamie, Chris is dating a model, and Brandon well brandon  
  
doesn't care. And I need someone Im tired of this whole making fun of me because of my ex girlfriend"  
  
Bam pretends he is looking at the ground...  
  
"uh yeah uh huh I was listening"  
  
Ryan sighs and walks away leaving Bam and Brandon on the coach. Then Bam walks into the kitchen to find Jess.  
  
"Hey Jess"  
  
"uh yeah what do you want did you come to break my spine? Give me a concusion? I don't know..kill me?"  
  
"No..not yet..Ryan he seems so upset on not finding anyone and I don't think he should he's just being a little bitch about it"  
  
"Ryan? no never, wait where is the advil or something for headahces Im not kidding Bam Bam I feel like you gave me a fucking tumor"  
  
"No..Jess Im serious he really seems down about it..And Brandon only makes him feel worse and so do I but I didn't think it really mattered"  
  
"Well can't you think for yourself for once? Its not hard you just need to find someone for him..Why don't you find some of Jenn's friends?"  
  
"What about Jamie? Does she have anyone that would be interested in Ryan?"  
  
"How the hell would I know? I don't think like that but if I was a girl I don't see how anyone could..."  
  
"well thanks...I guess oh yeah, dad had the Advil..I think the fireworks got to him"  
  
"Thanks for telling me now...you love to piss people off don't you"  
  
"Did I say it was easy?"  
  
Bam smirks and walks away while Jess mumbles something to himself. Brandon is in the liviing room dressed as a chicken. Bam jumps a little because  
  
he was just sitting on the coach as a regualr person a while ago.  
  
"Hey ok how about you dress up as Santa and we could do freestyling chicken and Santa and then we could start fighting each other with hockeysticks!  
  
Don't you love it?!" Brandon says excitly  
  
"Hey not now...How about later my camera's not charged up all the way" Bam replies  
  
"Wow nice excuse you're just worried about Ryan aren't you? Who cares? Ryan is just wanting to complian like we all do. let it go  
  
and if you care so much why don't you might as well be his girlfriend"  
  
"Brandon stop being so gay...Im not gay mr chicken suit man"  
  
"Hey! I thought the chicken suit brought out my inner chicken uh..ness yeah chicken-ness"  
  
"It does more than that"  
  
"Dude why don't we just finish Haggard or something?"  
  
"because tonight we're going out."  
  
So they spend the rest of the day making prank calls and Bam skateboards. And at night Brandon, Ryan, Bam, and Jess go out to have a good time.  
  
Rake doesn't want to go because he got sick from the mustrad earlyier that morning and Raab stays with Phil and April. They meet Johnny, Chris,  
  
Steveo, and Danger Ehren at the club. Of course Steveo, Johnny, and Chris get really wasted. They get so drunk they start going up to guys  
  
and trying to get their numbers. Ryan stays at the bar, hoping to find some girl looking at him. But no one is looking at him since most of the attention is on  
  
Steveo snorting up some hot sauce and Chris dancing on a pole. Bam and Brandon watch them and film the whole thing thinking how much they were going  
  
to regret this. Ryan gets a couple of drinks he isn't as wasted as Party Boy, Steveo, or Knoxville but almost. Some girl comes up to him. It turns out to be Jenn.  
  
he stares at her and begs her to let him buy her a drink so she fianlly accepts and Bam looks over behind them.  
  
"dude, he's going for Jenn! I can't belive this is happening! Ryan! One of your best friends going for your girlfriend all man this is going to be good  
  
I gotta get this!" Brandon annouces  
  
"Naw! What are you talking about! That's Ryan! Ryan!!! He probably hasn't been laid in his life and Jenn of course wouldn't go for Ryan I mean  
  
they are friends but they don't "belong" together"  
  
"Sure..Try to hide it but inside your freaking out. You know it! You know you are so scared Ryan's going to make a move! I can see it"  
  
"Brandon, just shutup you are stupid"  
  
Ryan still goes on talking to Jenn like he's never seen her before telling her his whole life story. The alcohl was kicking in.  
  
"Yea and I am on this show called Jackass on MTV you might have seem me?"  
  
"Uhm yes...Ryan? You have to much to drink?"  
  
"Wow you remeber my name already oh yeah and my best friends are on it too Brandon and Bam."  
  
"Well I would hope I could remember your name."  
  
"Why is that? You feel something clicking or what" Ryan stumbled over his words  
  
"No Ryan...Jenn..Jenn Rivell...Im Bam's girlfriend"  
  
"How could you know Bam if I just met you? I just told you about Bam." Ryan said very confused  
  
Jenn didn't know what to say so she just sighed..  
  
Ryan finally came to his sences well atleast abou Jenn...  
  
"Oh, Im sorry Jenn..Don't tell Bam he'll never stop making fun of me for this..."  
  
"Too late!" Bam busted in "I already got it all on camera..Hmm I think a good name for this one would be...Drunken guys after my girlfriend..or Ryan and Jenn"  
  
Bam busted out laughing at Ryan and the way he acted trying to turn Jenn on and then finally realizing that is was his Jenn.   
  
Ryan left them and went to go watch Chris be the "party boy". By now Chris was lap dancing some guy and the guy didn't care either because he was so wasted.  
  
Johnny was on the ground laughing.  
  
(Johnny laughs hard "This is so funny" Johnny managed to get out  
  
Ryan just sat down and he thought about all the times he was ganed up against and what they had did to him. Oh well it didn't matter it was all fun. But he still was  
  
missing something. Of course that would be a "soul mate".   
  
Chris, Johnny, and Steveo went home because they were thrown out of the club. Right when they got in the car Steveo threw up all over the car. But they all didn't minf..at this point.  
  
Then Jess left he had to leave early because of the concert tommorrow. He had did the soundcheck early that day but tommorrow was the "big" day.  
  
Finally Brandon, Bam, Jenn, and Ryan left going back to Bam's house where the all seemed to live. Ryan passes out of the coach.  
  
"wow I guess we should've watched how much he drank" Jenn says  
  
"He'll be alright" Bam responds  
  
"Well Im going to sleep" brandon says  
  
"Me too" Bam mumbles  
  
"Bam!" April yells "Please don't do anything stupid tonight. I have a meeting tommorrow and your dad is really tired. I think if you do that to Rake again he might kill you"  
  
"Ok..." Bam says but smirks  
  
"Bam Im serious this can't go on for long"  
  
It is morning now and no one has been awoken by Bam or Brandon. But Ryan is awak rubbing his head and he couldn't remeber anything that had happened yesterday.  
  
Brandon walks in and gets something to eat.  
  
"Yo, Ryan are you ok now I mean yesterday you weren't doing so good dude you drank so much you're probably still not sober"  
  
Ryan doesn't says anything he just mumbles and then he thinks about what Brandon has said.  
  
"What happened yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, that's right...I knew you wouldn't remember. Well if I tell you you wouldn't remember but don't worry Bam got it all on tape" Brandon smirks  
  
"Oh that should be a riot"  
  
The Jenn walks in and out the door.  
  
"I have to go get Elle, will you guys tell Bam when he wakes up?" Jenn asks  
  
"You could've told him I mean.."Brandon is cut off by Jenn  
  
"OK I will" Jenn responds  
  
So Jenn goes to Bam's room to tell him where she is going. He wakes up and tells her ok. Then he walks in where Ryan and Branodn are sitting Brandon is trying to talk to Ryan  
  
about last night.  
  
"....and there was this girl" (Brandon laughs) "and you were trying to.." Brandon is interrupted by Ryan  
  
"You're just making this up as you do you asshole. You're right I don't belive you" Ryan says  
  
"ok I'll go get the tape" Bam says as he brings out his camrecorder and tkaes out the tape. The he puts it in the VCR and hits play. The April and Phil walk in. They are almost all ready for work.  
  
"Hey what are you guys watching" Phil asks  
  
"Just a tape of last night to prove to Ryan what happened" Bam says  
  
"Oh well we have some time to watch it." Phil says  
  
Ryan buries his head in his hand and sighs.  
  
"Is it going to be funny" April asks  
  
"Of course! It's Ryan drunk!" Brandon says  
  
So Bam presses play and the video comes on Chris is on a chair doing some strip dance. And then it shows Johnny laughing on the floor. Next it shows Jess, Bam and Brandon doing some carzy stuff and   
  
Steveo snorting the hot sauce. Phil and April are lauhgin so hard by this point  
  
"ok be quiet be quiet it's almost to the part with Ryan." Bam says  
  
The it shows Ryan very wobbly asking Jenn for her number and telling her how he's on tv and movies. And Jenn's face is priceless she is both confused but she is smiling because  
  
she wants to be nice. Bam and Brandon fall on the floor laughing. April and Phil are laughing too. Ryan tries to get closer to the TV so he can hear what he said. Then he just sighs.  
  
"Man that didn't happen" Ryan says  
  
(Bam is laughing hard but he still tries to tell Ryan something) "It's right there on the video!" Bam finally says  
  
April and Phil walk out because they have to go to work now.  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble you guys. Bailing you out of jail isn't exacltly on my 'to do' list today" April yells as she goes out the door  
  
Then Jenn and Elle walk in. Elle is really happy to be with Jenn. You can tell that Elle loves Jenn. Elle runs up to Raab in his room.  
  
"Hey Raab im here" She yells from outside the door  
  
Raab sleepishly goes up to his door to open it for Elle.  
  
"hey elle, How's it going?" Raab asks  
  
(Elle laughs) "good" she says  
  
Then Raab walks Elle into the room where Bam, Brandon, Ryan, and Jenn are. Ryan is thinking over what he saw and he still couldn't remember doing any of it.   
  
"Hey I bet Bam has something for you to do today...Already planned out" Raab says  
  
"I do? I mean..yeah of course what do you want to do today Elle? Just remember to stay away from Brandon because he's a mean pirate."  
  
"I want to go somewhere..I don't know where though..Bam you're crazy Brandon is not a pirate."  
  
"Argh Mates today he will be exploring the seven seas so put on your pirate hat and lets go hur hur" Brandon says in his pirate voice  
  
"Brandon you're so silly" Elle tells him 


End file.
